Sonic The Hedgehog: The Death Egg Saga 1
by Ichigo Hurazashi
Summary: While on a mission to destroy Dr. Robotnik's Chemical Plant, Sonic and Sally make a new friend and find out about Robotnik's master plan to rule the world from his space station, The Death Egg
1. Emerald Hill Zone

Emerald Hill Zone, A Beautiful land with grass of emerald green. It is located on West Island. Sonic The Hedgehog and Sally Acorn are trying to locate Robotnik's Chemical Plant in hopes of destroying it to make sure Robotnik does not poison Mobius' water supply. "Look Sal for the last time I know where I'm going."said Sonic " Okay but I'm still consulting Nicole."said Sally "Fine I don't give a crap anymore."said Sonic " Nicole."said Sally "Yes Sally?"asked Nicole "Can you search up how far Robotnik's Chemical Plant from Emerald Hill Zone?"asked Sally "Searching Sally."said Nicole " Hurry up Nicole."said Sonic "Chemical Plant is 7.5 miles south of Emerald Hill Zone."said Nicole " Thank you Nicole."said Sally

"Well I guess we start walking."said Sally "Who ever said we were walking."said Sonic. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and started running at super sonic speeds until they ran into a badnik. " Whoa what the heck are badniks doing here?"asked Sonic " Well Sonic it seems Robotnik has taken over this zone." "Alert Sally, Robotnik is in this zone."said Nicole

" Well if it isn't the freedom fighters."said a mysterious voice. It was Robotnik. "Ro"butt"nik how could you do this to such an innocent zone?"asked Sonic " Only to build on my already massive army."said Robotnik "You're a monster."said Sally

" Why thank you, I suppose you are going to my chemical plant but you don't know what you are getting yourselves into."said Robotnik. Robotnik then called his Egg Drill. " Time for you two to be destroyed."said Robotnik " Stay back Sal."said Sonic. Sonic then started to charge up his spindash. With enough power charged up Sonic eventually did his spin attack and completely destroyed the Egg Dill. " You'll rue this day rodent, rue this day."said Robotnik as he was flying away in his damaged Egg Mobile. " You dont know what you're getting into."said Sally quoting Robotnik "Huh"asked Sonic " He said that we don't know what we are getting into, what does that mean?"asked Sally "I don't know but let's do what we came here to do"said Sonic " Okay"said Sally. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and they ran off towards the Chemical Plant


	2. Chemical Plant Zone

"Well looks like we're here."said Sonic " Nicole can you give us the history of the Chemical Plant?"asked Sally "searching Sally." "Sal I think Nicole needs a hardware update because she is slow."said Sonic " Three years ago, Robotnik came to west island to set up a toxic waste plant in order to poison Mobius' water supply. So when he was drilling downward he found an old place ruins, the legendary Hidden Palace Zone. He had his robots dig up the ruins so he could demolish them."said Nicole "The legendary Hidden Palace Zone, my father used to tell me stories about it."said Sally " Yeah well no time to tell a story because we have to go."said Sonic. Sonic grabbed Sally's hand and they ran until they found the power station. But what they saw was horrific, Robotnik was using slaves to pump the toxins for the plant. "What the?"said Sonic " Robotnik is using the people of west island for his chemical plant and Badniks he really is a heartless monster."said Sally

"It's okay we are gonna get you all out of here, Sal hit That switch there it should release them from their shackles."said Sonic. Sally hit the switch and it released the prisoners. " You fools now I really have to kill you."said a familiar voice. Robotnik was back this time with a new invention. "Sally go and put the bombs around the power station" said Sonic "Calling all Badniks don't let the squirrel place those bombs."said Robotnik " Well chrome dome it looks like its time to blow your ass up again."said Sonic "no you rodent it is me who will beat you" said Robotnik. Robotnik immediately loaded his cannon with toxin and started shooting at Sonic. Sonic started running "you can't catch me metal head."said Sonic. Robotnik started to get frustrated so he shot more amounts of toxins until he ran out. Sonic then turned around and then homing attacked Robotnik's Egg Cannon and sliced right through it. Sally ran back to Sonic with an army of Badniks behind her. Sally grabbed Sonic's hand and ran out of the plant. Sally then set off the bombs. The plant exploded. While all of the other prisoners went back to their homes, a fox boy came up to Sonic and Sally. " Can I please come with you."asked the fox "Well I don't know."said Sonic " please im an orphan I have no home"said the fox

"I guess, what's your name?"asked Sonic " my name is Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."said Tails "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog."said Sonic " Look I know what Robotnik is up to"said Tails "What do you mean?"asked Sally " Robotnik is currently putting the finishing touches on his space station, The Death Egg. He said once its done he will rule all of Mobius."said Tails " Well Sal it looks like our mission isn't done we have to defeat Robotnik before he take us out and rules all of Mobius."said Sonic "I can help guys out there is an old lab I used to goto in Sky Hill Zone there is a plane there it is the only way to get to Robotnik's Sky Fortress then from there you can get to The Death Egg."said Tails " Well Sonic we have a big adventure ahead of us."said Sally "Yes we do."said Sonic. Sonic grabbed Sally and Tails' hands and ran towards the direction of Aquatic Ruin Zone.


End file.
